


begging me (to beg for your love)

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Post Season 3, They're like 16, all the sides of love square yeee, just a little, more fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: Her heart wasn’t hers anymore.Maybe it was never her after all. Maybe the soulmate concept really existed and even before she breathed for the first time, as soon as she was born, her heart wasn’t hers.Since before she was conceived, maybe her soul wasn’t complete without him.Maybe she was his since the universe was created.She always thought she fell in love with him since he gave her the umbrella. But now, looking at his face with the mask, her heart pounding in her chest, wide eyes, cold hands and mouth dry, she knew she was wrong.But, no. She didn’t fall in love with him that rainy day. She didn’t know when she fell in love with him. She just knew that they were supposed to belong to each other.Her heart wasn’t hers – it was Chat's.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 21
Kudos: 235





	begging me (to beg for your love)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone and welcome to this little thing I did to celebrate my 500 followers! :D  
> (it's a little late but IT'S HERE!!)  
> We have all the sides of the love square, we have kisses, we have love and we have fluff!!  
> Hope you enjoy and please leave a comment! I love them <3

**I.**

**MARICHAT**

_All of these highs_

_And all of these lows_

_Don’t keep me company_

_I’ve been breathing you in_

_And drinking you down_

_You’re the only remedy_

Her heart wasn’t hers anymore.

Maybe it was never her after all. Maybe the soulmate concept really existed and even before she breathed for the first time, as soon as she was born, her heart wasn’t hers.

Since before she was conceived, maybe her soul wasn’t complete without him.

Maybe she was his since the universe was created.

She always thought she fell in love with him since he gave her the umbrella. But now, looking at his face with the mask, her heart pounding in her chest, wide eyes, cold hands and mouth dry, she knew she was wrong.

But, no. She didn’t fall in love with him that rainy day. She didn’t know when she fell in love with him. She just knew that they were supposed to belong to each other.

Her heart wasn’t hers – it was Chat’s.

“Marinette, I– I can explain,” he begged, his voice cracking with desperation, and fear, and panic, and–

“Can you?”

She wasn’t supposed to be there – she was supposed to be looking for a safe place to transform and save Paris, like she did a hundred times. She shouldn’t enter her classroom, which should be empty since everyone had run away with the akuma attack.

But not everyone, apparently. The moment she entered the room, she heard his voice. She heard him saying, loud and clear:

“ _Plagg,_ transforme moi _!”_

She choked and became confused when she saw the green light and the love of her life being covered by the black suit, and black mask, and cat ears, and a belt tail, and–

 _Chat_.

She saw Adrien turning into Chat and he grabbed the baton and ran to fight the akuma, but he froze when he saw Marinette in the door, looking at him like a second head was growing on his shoulder.

They stared at each other, both dealing with their feelings inside their messy minds and hearts. She could feel Tikki pinching her inside her jacket, but she couldn’t move.

She couldn’t move while looking at her soulmate, her lover, her _partner_ , looking at her with the same panic she was feeling.

“Marinette,” he called her and she blinked, remembering where she was. “I can explain everything later, I promise, but right now I– I have an akuma to fight and Ladybug needs me.”

Ladybug.

Her.

Oh, god. _Her_.

“Okay,” she said, still in shock while he put his hand against her shoulder.

“I will find you later and we’re going to talk,” he promised.

“Okay.”

He left her behind and went to the fight and she put her hands on her face, screaming while reality covered her.

All this time, he was by her side, he was her company, her peace, her sanity, her strength, her happiness, her remedy.

He was her soul. Her heart. Her half.

Her _partner_.

Her heart was not hers. It had never been.

Her heart was Chat’s.

**II.**

**LADYNOIR**

_Say you’re gonna hold my head up_

_Say you’re gonna break my fall_

_Say you’re gonna stay forever_

_Baby, this is all I want_

To say that he wasn’t focused on the fight would be a redundancy.

His mind wasn’t on the fight at all. His heart was beating so fast that it was like it on it’s 328th can of energetic drink that he had drank.

Ladybug would _murder_ him when she found out what he had done.

He let a civilian know his identity! And it wasn’t just anyone, it was _Marinette_.

He trusted her. He knew she wouldn’t tell anyone who he was, but he had left before he could talk with her. Before he could tell her why she couldn’t tell anyone his identity – but deep down he knew she knew, after all, she was Multimouse once, right? And that was the reason why Ladybug took her miraculous and never called her again, because she had detransformed in front of Chat.

 _Marinette_ , smart and sweet and kind _Marinette_.

And she _knew his identity_!

“Watch out!”

The blow almost hit Chat Noir if it wasn’t for Ladybug. She looked at him desperately.

“Are you okay?”

“I am, yes, of course!”

“You look distracted.”

“I’m okay. I’m- yeah.”

She frowned, not believing in him.

“I need you focused, okay? I’m also dealing with a lot right now in my mind, but we need to defeat this akuma, okay? Can I count on you?”

“Of course, my lady.”

Her smile made his insides turn upside down. She would murder him when she discovered what just had happened.

Oh, _god_.

The fight was hard, but one saved the other. Little by little, Chat’s mind left Marinette behind and focused on the akuma causing trouble. Like always, Ladybug and him were in sync: she moved, he followed, he attacked, she defended.

At the end, they won – like they always did. _Miraculous Ladybug_ , _bye bye petit papillon_ , _bien joué_. And then he grabbed her wrist.

“Chat Noir–”

“I know you need to go, but I need to tell you something. Can you meet me in five minutes? _Please_. It’s important.”

She bit her lips and he saw the battle in her eyes. How she wanted to stay, but something bigger was making her struggle.

“Can it be tonight?”

He opened his mouth to say that no, it _can’t_ be because he needed her opinion and help since he had to talk with Marinette about what she had seen and _oh my god_ what if he messes everything up?

_Marinette knows, Marinette knows, Marinette knows–_

“Tonight? It can’t be _now_?”

_–Marinette knows, Marinette knows, Marinette knows–_

“I _can’t_.” she said agitated. “I can’t, I– my mind is–” she was hyperventilating and he could see. She was trying to breath properly and she was pale and for a second Chat really was worried she would pass out. “Tonight. _Please_ , tonight.”

“Okay. Yeah, okay.” He let her go and her earrings beeped relentlessly. “You should too, your transformation is almost gone.”

“Yeah, I need to go before you find out who I am too and– Oh god, nevermind, I’m a mess, I need time to _think_.”

“Are you okay, my lady?” He asked because she was babbling nonsense and her face was all red. “It looks like you're not breathing properly.”

“It’s just the adrenaline. I’m okay, I promise you.” She smiled in a weird way that made him more and more confused. “It’s just…”

“You can trust me.” He approached and grabbed her hand, both ignoring the beeps of their miraculouses.

“I know I can, Chat.” She looked at him, the love and trust in her eyes made his insides twist, and his heart beat fast. “I trust you.”

“So tell me what it’s making you act so…”

“Weird?”

“Agitated,” he kindly corrected

“Do you… Have you ever discovered something about someone that you really care about and know you don’t know how to deal with it?” She asked and looked at his ring. “We can talk about it later.”

“Tonight.” He said firmly, wanting to make sure he would be there for _her_.

“Tonight.” She said with the same tone of voice to make sure that she would be there for _him_.

In a bold attitude that he didn’t know where it came from, he kissed her forehead as she caressed the skin above his bell with her thumb.

And they left.

**III.**

**ADRIENETTE**

_‘Cause all my bones_

_Are begging me to beg for you_

_Begging me to beg for your love_

_All my lungs_

_Are begging me to beg for you_

_Begging me to beg for your love_

As he had promised, Adrien went to her after the akuma fight to talk with her about what had happened between them – his identity reveal.

After she managed to depart from Chat – her body didn’t want to answer her and only the incessant noise of their miraculouses made them both move – she went to her class. She got there first, before Adrien, and every person that crossed the class's door made her heart jump.

When she saw that it wasn’t him, her shoulders fell. Alya noticed Marinette’s actions, so used to her shenanigans that she knew who Marinette was expecting.

And then he entered the class, head down with a worried expression. Marinette’s heart lost a beat, flipped, danced some tango with her guts and her brain hit the PANIC! Button because she was suddenly whining and sliding out of the bench to reach Adrien and hold him, but Alya grabbed her elbow to stop her.

Her body was aching and her soul tried to leave her body, as her heartbeat increased. She moved her fingers, the sudden feeling of his soft hair on her fingers, her body needing his warm body against her own, hugging her, and the feeling of his delicious and soft lips on hers like she had tried before and–

The whimper left her mouth before she could control it, louder than before.

He looked behind him, at _her_ , and his eyes were surprised and worried and, _damn it, they were so green_! And his hand was trying to reach her, but Alya slapped it away.

“What the hell had happened between you two?” She whispered because the class had started. “Marinette is a blushing mess and you touching her will make everything worse!”

“I’m sorry, Marinette, for before, I didn’t mean to make you deal with it. Can we talk during lunch time?” He whispered and Marinette nodded.

Alya and Nino shared a look, both so confused, and then he looked at Adrien.

“Dude, did something happen between you and Mari?”

“She… she saw something she wasn’t supposed to!” Adrien said and blushed.

“OH–”

“Alya, no, I didn’t mean–” Adrien whispered agitated.

“MY.”

“Alya!” Marinette begged.

“GOD!” She screamed, and the whole class went silent.

“Okay, you four. Leave, now!” Mlle Mendeleiev screamed and Marinette wanted, once again, to be swallowed by the floor.

They left the classroom and their teacher slammed the door. Alya was shooting Marinette a look, waiting for an answer, and Nino was facepalming.

“Did you use a condom at least?” Alya teased, and Adrien choked, and Marinette put her hands against her face to scream.

“We didn’t–”

“It wasn’t–”

“Come on, Alya, give the guy a break!”

“Hey mister, I need to see what kind of man my girl is getting involved with.”

Marinette looked at Adrien and saw the guilt in his expression. She secretly reached for his hand and held it, making Adrien look at her. She smiled to make him feel better and he smiled back, squeezing her hand.

“What happened?” Nino demanded.

“Marinette saw me having an angry attack in the bathroom because my father.” Adrien said and immediately Nino’s and Alya’s expressions became gentle.

“Oh, dude, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, your dad sucks. Do you want to talk about it?” Alya asked.

Adrien forced a smile and shook his head.

“Marinette and I started talking about it when the akuma attacked.”

“Oh. So, we’re going to give you time to talk about it then.” Alya said and grabbed Nino’s hand, pulling him with her.

Marinette looked at their intertwined hands, and then to Adrien, and felt her face getting warm.

“Do… do you want to talk about it?”

Why was she panicking? It was her partner! Her best friend, her silly dork, and her kind, and amazing, and lovely, and incredible, and ~~love of her life~~ partner!

It was Chat. The warm hand she was holding, the kind smile she was looking at, the gentle soul trying to make her feel better because of what she saw, the secret that could put her in danger, that could put _him_ in danger, make him have to return his miraculous and he was still thinking about her, _her_ well-being.

“Yes. I want to.”

“Let’s find a private place, okay?”

“I trust you.”

She saw the blush spread over his cheeks, and she hid the small smile when she discovered that she could tease and make her partner blush without the suit.

**IV**

**LADRIEN**

_Losing my mind_

_Dreaming I’ll find_

_Another kind of love_

_But this blood in my veins_

_And the thought of your taste_

_No, I can’t give it up_

_So look at my face_

_Not running away_

She shouldn’t be there, but she couldn’t move.

It was crazy how in less than some hours ago, everything changed. Yes, she was always craving Adrien’s presence in her life, she _loved_ him after all, but she never thought that she would use her superhero suit to stalk him.

~~She never needed to use her suit to stalk him, she was great without it.~~

But now that she knew that the silly dork, that was her friend, was her amazing and kind partner. That the sweet boy, who was in her class, was also the brave Chat ready to save and protect her.

She loved him so much that her heart was almost exploding. Her heart wasn’t _hers_ and probably wouldn’t ever be again because there, pacing around his room, was Adrien Chat Noir Agreste.

Adrien Noir, who couldn’t explain to her civilian self how important it was to hide his secret without blushing and babbling and saying that his lady would murder him. Chat Agreste, who couldn’t ask her to not tell anyone about his identity or else he would have to give up on his miraculous. And Plagg was the best thing he ever had in his life, and he couldn’t be far from his lady and he _loved_ her so much and-

He threw himself against Marinette, who hugged him back with love and a fiery passion, trying to protect the most precious person in her entire life.

She let him cry, she promised, looking in his eyes, that she would protect his secret forever and that she was glad that he was one of Paris’ heroes. She let him introduce Plagg to her – the mischievous cat smiled and faked his surprise reaction in a way that would make actors jealous – and when he was calm, she kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

“You know, Chat Noir was my favorite hero. And now knowing who he is, it made me love him even more.” And before her legs stopped working or Adrien could react since he was frozen, Marinette ran.

Ladybug shook her head, trying to focus on her task. She had a patrol with Chat in half an hour and there she was, sitting on a building’s roof so she could look at her partner in his room. Her partner, who was wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a hoodie. His hair messy, fitting his superhero persona, as he paced around his room. His phone in his hand, where he checked something and he looked so agitated.

He was scared. He was scared because he would tell Ladybug what happened and how a civilian now knew who he was and then his lady would take his miraculous and-

She wouldn’t. She _couldn’t_. It was her Adrien, her Chat, her partner, her soulmate, _her_ half, _her_ yang.

She loved him so much – and she knew that he loved her too.

Before she noticed what she was doing, she was knocking on his window, upside down. He looked up, saw her, paled, and opened his window.

“Ladybug?”

“Hello. Can I come in?”

“Of course.” He helped her enter his room and she saw the blush on his face. She smirked and saw him gulp.

“Are you nervous?”

“It’s not every day that I had the honor of receiving Paris’ favorite hero in my home. Can I help you?”

“Oh, I’m just killing time until patrol. Chat was really nervous earlier, he wanted to tell me something.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, and he was really nervous earlier. I hope it’s nothing serious, because I want to say something serious to him too.”

“Y-yeah?” He asked, nervously and she held back her smile. God, it was so easy to tease him.

“Yes. I hope he doesn’t mind when I tell him something I’ve been trying to tell him for years.”

“Something says he won’t.”

“If you had a secret…” she hesitated and saw his eyes widen. “A secret that you want to tell your best friend, would you?”

“Is… is it something important that they need to know?”

“Yes. It is.” She bit her bottom lip.

“I would tell. I would totally tell them.” he nodded vigorously.

She nodded and grabbed her yo-yo.

“Then I need to tell my _chaton_ something. Thank you for the advice, Adrien.”

“You can stay.” He said and she chuckled.

“I really need to tell him this. Or else I’ll choke with all of the emotions. But thank you for the advice, I’m going to use it.” She went to his window and stopped. “Oh, Adrien.” She turned to him.

“Yes?”

She approached him slowly and kissed his cheek.

“Take care.”

She left him in his room – red as a tomato.

God, it was so easy to tease him.

**V.**

**LADYNOIR**

_‘Cause all my bones_

_Are begging me to beg for you_

_Begging me to beg for your love_

He didn’t know what the hell was happening, but Ladybug’s lips were soft against his.

_She was kissing him, she was kissing him–_

Her fingers wrapped around his hair and pulled and he groaned against her mouth, his arms wrapping around her waist, bringing her _closer_ because she wasn’t _close enough._

After she had left his room, Adrien had stayed a good 10 minutes screaming at his pillow, still thinking about the cheek kiss and the “take care” she had whispered against his ear. When Plagg pinched him because he was late for his patrol, he had transformed, his legs still shaking and his heart betting with his brain on who would cause his death first.

And then, as soon as he had landed in the place they had agreed to meet, Ladybug had thrown herself against him, making him almost fall, and cupped his face. She had looked at him with that soft™ expression, the one that was so rare, that she saved for the moments where they realized how much they needed the other, how much their partnership means, how much they were _best friends_ , _partners_ , _yin and yang._

He had choked, the lump in his throat making it hard to breathe because it was unfair, so unfair, how beautiful she was under that moonlight and how she looked at _him_ , like he was the most precious thing in the world, like she was lost until she had found _him_.

She was looking at him the same way he looked at _her_.

She was looking at him like… like she was in love with _him._

Before he could have screamed and hid, because it must have been an amok, he had pinched himself because it had to have been a dream. And before he could shake her because she must have been under an akuma's influence, she had grabbed his face and yanked him down to kiss him.

He didn’t know what the hell was happening, but Ladybug’s lips were soft against his.

Chat didn’t know how long they were like this, kissing, pouring all the love, wants and years of pining and attempts to tell the other how much they wanted the other. He didn’t know how long they shared small kisses, touches, and smiles. He brushed her hair to the side, she caressed his cheek with his thumb, his nose brushed against hers, and she brushed her lips against his.

She put her hands gently on his neck and pulled him close to kiss him once more. He reciprocated the kiss, his hand cupping her face as he bit her bottom lip and made her whine against his mouth. His heart was beating so fast that he was afraid his chest would hurt him later and he was in heaven. That’s it, he must be dead. There was another explanation for Ladybug to _kiss him senseless out of nowhere!_

“Ladybug, wait.” He put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her a little, his mind still spinning, so dizzy after all the kisses. “I– I don’t deserve–”

“You do.” She said, smiling and cupping his face. He let a sob leave his mouth.

“No, I don’t. I… I did something stupid today and I need to tell you about it, I–”

“I know. I know, I know.” She repeated as she peppered kisses on his face. “I know Marinette knows you’re Chat Noir, but you don’t have to worry because we’re safe. We’re _safe_.”

“H-how do you know about that? Did she tell you? Don’t you need to take my miraculous because I let a civilian see who I am?”

“Chat.” She grabbed his face and made him stare at her. And _god_ , her eyes were sparkling and she was so beautiful, the most beautiful creature on the whole planet, and he loved her so much and her mouth was moving, so she must be saying something but he couldn’t focus. His eyes widened as he looked at her mouth moving and he couldn’t control himself, he needed _her_.

He kissed her and she yelped but soon was wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him.

“It must be a dream.” He whispered against her mouth. “I’m not that lucky.”

“You are.” She whispered against his mouth, opening her eyes so slowly that it made Chat whimper. “You are that lucky, _Adrien_.”

He opened his eyes and couldn’t move, because he must have heard her wrong. She didn’t– she didn’t–

“I’ll wait for you in your room.” She smirked, grabbed her yo-yo, and left before he could function again.

**VI.**

**LADRIEN**

_Swear I’m gonna hold your head up_

_Swear I’m gonna break your fall_

_Swear we’re gonna last forever_

_Baby, this is all I want_

She landed in his room, and his arms were around her waist in a second. She felt the kiss on her cheek and closed her eyes, letting him embrace her.

“Destransform. Let me kiss you.” She begged.

“Plagg-”

She turned around and hugged him, looking in his eyes.

“D _estransformation_.”

And she kissed him.

He broke the kiss and smirked.

“Hello, _my lady_.”

“Hello, _mon chaton_.”

“So, this means I can keep my miraculous, right?”

He was her partner. The boy she loved, since that day, with the black umbrella and the kind heart. It was him, behind that mask, behind every fight, behind every joke, every tease, every soft smile and look.

He was hers and she was his – until she had to forget.

She was the guardian now, after all. She was the one that could decide if he would have his miraculous – and he will.

But one day, she wouldn’t know he was her _chaton_. One day, she would forget that he was hers and she was his.

Her first tear dropped and his eyes widened because he just realized the same thing she did. So, he kissed her tear gently.

“I’m scared.” She confessed.

“I love you.” He whispered and she choked, hugging him. He embraced her, kissing her head. “I love you and I’ll protect you.”

“For how long?”

“As long as you want me to.”

“Forever.”

“Or until you have to forget.” He said.

“ _Forever_.” She insisted and he cupped her face and looked in her eyes. His green eyes, her favorite color, her favorite shade, shined with determination and love.

“Forever.” He promised.

He carried her to his bed and they laid down, talking and laughing and spent their time with one another. They didn’t know their future, but it diddn’t matter. In the end, what matters was that his heart was hers and her heart was his.

When he was almost sleeping, she kissed his cheek and got ready to leave. He grabbed her hand and begged her to stay.

She looked at his eyes and agreed, kissing his forehead and with her mouth against his, she whispered the phrase she always wanted to whisper in front of him:

“Tikki, _destransfomation._ ”

**VII.**

**ADRIENETTE**

_‘Cause all my bones_

_Are begging me to beg for you_

_Begging me to beg for your love_

Her heart wasn’t hers anymore.

Maybe it was never hers, after all. Maybe the soulmate concept really existed and even before she breathed for the first time, as soon as she was born, her heart wasn’t hers.

Maybe her soul wasn’t complete without him since before she was conceived.

Maybe she was his since the universe was created.

She didn’t know when she had fallen in love with him. She didn’t know how she had fallen in love with that sweet and kind blonde man, with eyes that reminded her of her garden. She didn’t know when she had met him, she didn’t know when she had said yes to him, she didn’t know when she had had his children.

But now, looking at his face as he ran around with the three kids that they had had, her heart pounding in her chest, eyes wide, hands cold and mouth dry, she knew she was wrong.

Because, no. She couldn’t remember when she had fallen in love with him, but she knew that she fell in love with him every day. Every sunny, cloudy, rainy day. She didn’t know when she had fallen in love with him. She just knew that they were supposed to belong to each other.

Her heart wasn’t hers – it was Adrien’s.


End file.
